


Quiet

by OpalizedFossil



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-24 06:02:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13207494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OpalizedFossil/pseuds/OpalizedFossil
Summary: Holly Blue and her two favorite amethysts experiment with sensory deprivation.





	Quiet

**Author's Note:**

> A Tumblr request! Enjoy!

Holly Blue is lounging quietly by an overflowing pool sloshing with chlorine-scented bubbles and two dozen rowdily bathing amethysts when Sharky suddenly taps her on the shoulder, waits for her to turn, and presents her with something small, black, and distinctly mechanical with a proud little exclamation of, “Ta-da!”

Holly gazes at the little machine uncomprehendingly. “What is it?”

“It’s a surprise! For you!” Sharky exclaims, then spots the curly-haired amethyst eying them interestedly from the edge of the pool, “Hey, Jay! C'mere! Look at this!”

Lazily, Jay hoists herself out of the bathtub, looking something like a goddess rising from a frothy, bright blue sea, and pauses momentarily to wring the water from her curls before she ventures over to them, grinning hugely. “You finished it already?”

“Hell yeah I did!” Sharky exclaims excitedly, and Holly is left feeling like the lame outsider to some inside joke she doesn’t understand.

“I still don’t know what it is,” she reminds them pointedly, to which Sharky flashes her that sharp-toothed smile before gathering Holly’s freely-hanging hair up in a loose fit and pressing the tiny black machine to the cool faceted surface of her gemstone.

“Here, I’ll show you!” Sharky tells her. Holly already doesn’t like where this is going, closing her eyes and gritting her teeth and bracing herself for the amethyst’s worst, part of her trusting in Sharky’s desire not to hurt her and part of her still worried that she’s about to be destabilized. Then, she hears the flick of a switch and, suddenly, there’s only silence.

Holly can’t hear the twenty-something rowdy quartzes rough-housing in the nearby pool or the slosh of the sudsy water over its sides or the bubble of the equally overcrowded hot tubs several meters away. She can’t hear Jay. She can’t hear Sharky. She can’t hear anything.

Startled, her eyes open, only to be met with the same inky blackness that had been behind her eyelids, the bath house vanishing around her into only an abyss of darkness and eerie silence. Even that distinctive chlorine smell has vanished, suddenly gone with the rest of her senses.

Suddenly, she is much, much more aware of how the chair feels underneath her, with its cheap plasticky cover slightly warm with the heat of her, the softer touch of a folded towel tangible between her toes, abruptly feeling much softer. She flexes her toes for a moment, relishing in that unusual softness, then suddenly realizes that this is something Sharky has done and swats a hand in the direction that she thinks she amethyst might be, part of her expecting nothing to be there in the inky blackness and all of her relieved when her arm makes impact.

Then, all at once, Sharky is howling with laughter and Jay is yelling at her scoldingly and Holly is covering her ears with her hands as the sudden noise of the room nearly blasts her deaf. Sharky stops laughing right away, that horrible little machine in her hand as she stoops down and gives the sniffling Holly a hug, pulling her in close to the warmth of her barrel chest and cooing at her soothingly. “Aww, Holls, I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean to scare ya…”  
“You made her cry,” Jay chides, soothingly stroking Holly’s undone hair from behind and glaring irritably at the other amethyst, “Shame on you!”

“I didn’t mean to!” Sharky defends herself feebly, then nuzzles her huge head into the side of Holly’s face, arms holding her tightly, “Aww, baby, I’m sorry I scared you. I mean, I knew it would be a little scary, but not that bad.”

“It wasn’t scary,” Holly whimpers weakly, determined even now not to look afraid in the face of her charges, “It was just…sudden. And overwhelming. And empty.”

Jay bundles Holly’s silvery hair up and shapes it into a neat bun, wrapping it around itself to tie it. “Sounds scary enough to me.”

Holly sniffles, wipes away her tears, and shoots Sharky a sideways glare. “What is that terrible little thing? What’s it for?”

“Well, ya see, Jay and I had this idea awhile ago, but we needed something special to do it with,” Sharky explains, “We used to do this thing back on earth, all of us, where we’d plug our ears and noses and tie something real tight over our eyes, and then we’d fuck.”

Holly looks at her incredulously. “And what did that possibly achieve?”

“If you deprive yourself of your other senses,” Jay elaborates, a bit more delicately, “Your sense of touch is heightened. Everything feels much more intense. And that includes sex. You’d be surprised how good it can feel, if someone doesn’t rudely spring it on you so suddenly.”

Sharky shrinks from Jay’s glare. “Yeah, I shouldn’t have done that…”

“So, Sharky and I thought you might like to try it,” Jay continues, “Except it’s very hard to deprive gems of their senses. Plug your nose, you can still smell some things. Plug your ears, you can still hear to an extent. And even blindfolds can be seen through. So, we thought Sharky might be able to build something that would completely erase your senses. So it would feel really intense for you.”

Tiredly, Holly rubs her temples. “You have the talent to build something so unimaginably intricate and yet you waste it on this.”

“Aww, c'mon, baby, it wasn’t a waste,” Sharky insists, popping sloppy wet kisses down the length of the agate’s jaw, “It was for you.”

Holly crosses her arms. “Buttering me up.”

“Of course I am. I scared the shit outta you, I gotta make it up to ya,” Sharky rumbles against her throat, before she promptly devours it with a suckling open-mouthed kiss until a navy bruise rises on the tender skin. Holly closes her eyes, smiling faintly, and shifts a little in her seat, already feeling herself becoming uncomfortably aroused.

“Holly, Sharky did spend months working on it,” Jay pipes up hopefully, grinning in that doe-eyed, slack-browed sort of way that always looks so charming, “Would you maybe wanna try it again? It’s okay to say no! We’ll understand.”

Holly considers it, thinking about how unexpectedly soft that towel had felt between her toes and how unexpectedly good something else might feel in that sensory deprived state of mind. Then, smiling pleasantly, she nods. “I’ll do it.”

Sharky grins up at her from the collar of bruises she’s sucked on Holly’s neck. “You mean it?”

“I wouldn’t have said it if I didn’t mean it, dear,” Holly reminds her, but smiles. She isn’t entirely surprised when Sharky scrambles to her feet and scoops her up into her burly arms, carrying her out of the bath chamber like a bride with Jay following closely behind them, many other amethysts looking on in righteous envy as they vanish into the hall.

“You could have at least let me dry off first,” Holly grumbles. It’s cold in the halls and her skin is still slightly damp from her bath, moisture trickling down her back from her neatly done hair.

“Eh, we’ll air-dry you,” Sharky says with a shrug, then turns the corner that brings them to Holly’s private chambers, the door automatically opening at their approach. Inside, she dumps the agate indignantly on the mattress, the sheets still rumpled and stained from whoever last night’s fortunate visitor had been. Holly shouts at her wordlessly, then glares up at her from the sheets, even as Sharky phases her uniform away in a flash of bright white light, baring to her a battle-hardened body made of light and wound tight with muscle and sinew. Two flat breasts heave against Sharky’s broad barrel chest as it rises and falls a little faster, tongue swiping hungrily over her lips as she eyes Holly like an animal, just about ready to devour her when Jay suddenly clears her throat and steps pointedly in-between them.

“Ground rules,” Jay announces, then looks at Holly, “If you get scared, even a little, slap your hand on the bed three times. If you want us to stop doing something, slap your hand twice. Got it?”

Holly nods.

“One more thing,” Jay continues, “If we wanna check on you, we’re gonna tap your shoulder. Slap once if you’re okay and want to keep going. Slap twice if you want us to stop, same as before.”

“Got it,” Holly agrees.

“Hey, quick question,” Sharky pipes up, grinning, “What if I can’t reach her shoulder?”

Jay blinks. “Why couldn’t you reach her shoulder?”

“Because I’m planning on being balls-deep in her ass, that’s why. Holly’s a big girl. There’s a whole lotta agate between me and her shoulder.”  
Holly scoffs. Jay rolls her eyes and replies, “Then tap her ass.”

Sharky snorts with laughter. “I’m gonna be tapping her ass alright!”

Jay and Holly exchange a glance, but don’t humor her with a response. Sharky only looks disappointed for a moment, before Jay gently guides Holly onto her hands and knees and holds the little device close to her teardrop-shaped gem, preparing to attach it.

“You ready, baby?” Jay asks gently.

Holly swallows. “Ready.”

“Wait a minute,” Sharky pipes up again, “I have an idea.”

There’s the sound of fabric ripping loudly, then Sharky dangles a strip of satin in front of Holly’s face, grinning mischievously. “Can I blindfold you, Holls?”

Holly gapes at her, then her brows furrow. “Did you just rip my favorite satin sheets?”

“Eh, I’ll get you new ones,” Sharky dismisses her, “C'mon, can I?”

Hot air puffs out from between Holly’s plump lips, then she shrugs. “Fine. You might as well use the fabric for something since you’ve already destroyed my bed sheets to get it.”

Jay cocks a brow at Sharky curiously. “What’s the point of a blindfold? She can’t see once we turn this little gadget on, anyways.”

Sharky folds a hand over her chest dramatically and proclaims, “It’s for the aesthetic, Jay. I thought a fine specimen like yourself might appreciate that.”

“You’re impossible,” Jay comments as she watches Sharky tie the blindfold around Holly’s head, knotting it neatly underneath her artfully done hair bun. Then, she asks again, “Ready, Holly?”

“Ready,” Holly tells her, and she turns the machine on.

Instantly, Holly is engulfed in blackness yet again, the sudden silence disorienting and confusing even when she knows what it is. Then, a hand touches her in the darkness, resting gently between her shoulder blades, and she remembers that Sharky and Jay are there and that there’s no reason to panic. She releases a soft sigh that she can’t hear, then relaxes and lets them touch her.

The hand slides down to her lower back, where it rubs slow circles for a moment, before it’s joined by a second. Together, two palms glide smoothly up to her shoulders, stroking gently. It’s Jay, Holly knows instinctively. It’s too gentle to be Sharky. It’s Jay, massaging her shoulders, rubbing gently along the nape of her neck, and tickling down the length of her spine to eventually roll over her buttocks and lightly grip her thighs, squeezing them twice before venturing onward to her tense calves, massaging them into butter. Already, she can feel the tight knot of arousal burning fiercely in her depths, even the tenderest of touches enough to evoke a response from her body when every stroke and brush and glance of fingertips so intensely good.

Holly feels a tap on her shoulder and has to think about it a moment before she remembers what she’s supposed to do. Finally, she smacks her hand on the mattress once, surprised when she feels the vibrations from her motion rattling up her knees, shuddering in response.

A soft mouth presses a kiss to the back of her neck, hands kneading tenderly at her shoulders, and then someone unexpectedly pinches her ass. Holly yelps, but she doesn’t hear it, fixated on just how sharp even that slight pain felt and promptly realizing that, with Jay’s two hands still planted firmly on her shoulders, Sharky must have entered the foray.

Gentle hands pull away from her shoulders and, with no fingers to touch her, Holly whimpers pitifully, suddenly feeling very, very alone in her dark realm before she feels Jay’s palms reconnect with her soft buttocks, kneading tenderly. There isn’t even a chance that this tender touch belongs to Sharky, who has never in her life known the meaning of the word ‘gentle,’ so Jay must have moved.

Oh no, Holly thinks to herself, Where’s Sharky?

Her answer comes in the form of a mischievous nibble on the underside of her throat, a huge head nudging underneath her chin, where Holly feels entirely too sensitively the tickle of Sharky’s wild mane of hair. Then, Sharky bites her, lightly at first, and she forgets about the hair altogether, instead fixated on the combined sensation of Jay’s gentle touches to her buttocks and thighs and Sharky’s rough mouth and needle-sharp teeth on her neck and shoulders. Sharky nibbles along her jugular vein, then across the plane of her left shoulder, where she bites down a bit harder and provokes a wordless cry from Holly.

Sharky stops. Then, Holly feels a tap on her shoulder. She slaps the bed once, feeling again the vibrations of her own movements, this time running up her knees and through her cushy thighs and right into her needy pussy, which already drips with the warm essence of arousal, smelling thickly of what can only be Holly Blue.

Holly feels them hesitate, then the mouth on her neck resumes its nibbling and suckling, venturing slowly downwards towards her heavy breasts to wet first the left and then the right nipple with the swipe of a warm quartz tongue. Holly hisses, feeling even the tiny bumps on Sharky’s tongue, which suddenly seems so much rougher, and thrusts her chest forward into the touch, hungry for more. The tender touches to her thighs, meanwhile, venture curiously in-between them, a single finger tracing delicately along the outline of her sweltering pussy, collecting a bead of wetness that it promptly flicks away.

Holly is only dimly aware that she cries out as that probing finger glides smoothly into her, feeling so much bigger and more intense than just one finger. Back and forth, it slips and slides within her, quickly joined by a second, drawing another sharp moan from Holly’s lips. Sharky’s tongue, meanwhile, encircles her right nipple, then draws it into her mouth to suckle lightly, brushing dangerously against the serrated edges of her teeth, sharp like an animal’s. Holly whimpers wordlessly, feeling in her very core the pulse and throb of her own pussy, brought on by the push and shove of those two gentle fingers and the suckling of Sharky’s full quartz lips, chapped and rough.

Then, Jay presses her thumb into Holly’s clit and she comes undone with a scream that doesn’t reach into her soundless realm, which momentarily flashes white with the force of her orgasm, sending up an arc of clear fluid around Jay’s fingers.

Never in her life has she felt so intensely present in the moment, panting softly, vaguely aware of how her chest rises and falls and heaves, feeling lightheaded and breathless. For what feels like forever, she’s alone in her quiet world with only this blissful sensation, and then someone taps her shoulder.

It takes her a moment, but she eventually pats the mattress once, feeling how intensely soft her satin sheets are and scarcely resisting the urge to bury her face in them while she comes down from her orgasm. Then, all at once, those warm touches are back, and that arousal is again burning fiercely within her, threatening to eat her up from the inside.

When the touches vanish a moment later, Holly cries out protestingly before she starts to moan, gentle hands now cupping her cheeks and kissing her deeply while rougher palms stroke their calloused surfaces over her buttocks, before grabbing them and squeezing roughly. Now Jay’s in front of her and Sharky’s behind, she knows right away.

Sharky slaps her on the ass and it sends a veritable shockwave up her spine, while Jay slips her soft, warm tongue between Holly’s lips and Holly feels her smile against her mouth. This on its own feels intense enough, and then Sharky is suddenly kissing her on her other lips and she has to wrestle down the urge to come again right then.

She feels the rough, bumpy surface of Sharky’s tongue glide smoothly over her labia, swirling skillfully around her clitoris and again sending shockwaves up her spine, where Jay soothes them away with a kiss while Sharky devours her, tongue jabbing roughly between her cushy outer folds to seek out her more tender insides, licking sweetly and smoothly and hungrily. Then, Jay is petting her left breast and Sharky is sucking on her clit and Holly is blissfully close again and, suddenly, it’s all at once gone.

Holly can feel herself panting as the two quartzes suddenly pull away, in perfect unison the way only quartzes can be, her chest rising and falling, rising and falling. She feels that tight knot of arousal within her tying itself tighter and tighter and curses them in her mind - and out loud, as well, absolutely breathlessly, but she can’t hear herself say it and isn’t even aware that her lips are moving. How dare them. How dare them!

Then, something nudges her lips, fleshy and bulbous and smooth. Holly knows what it is, but not who it is, reluctantly parting her lips to take the massive cock in-between them, feeling the way it pulses against her tongue in delight, finding that it tastes like absolutely nothing because she’s lost her sense of taste, as well. It’s disorienting, not being able to tell Sharky’s salty-sharp from Jay’s sweet and clean, but she bobs, nonetheless, letting her plush lips glide smoothly to and fro over the shaft and finding herself acutely aware of every wrinkle and vein, of the way the fleshy outer skin shifts back and forth around the hard inner core with each motion of her jaw.

Suddenly, Sharky grabs a fistful of her hair and slams her face down on her erection, and Holly knows for certain who it is, gurgling around a mouthful of quartz cock and opening wide to let the huge amethyst take control, her hips bucking back and forth roughly. Holly can almost imagine how Jay must be scolding her, when she feels the nudge of a second cock behind her, smoothly gliding up and down between her wet labia before it all at once penetrates her and she cries out around Sharky’s dick.

Jay’s cock feels both bigger and warmer than usual, pulsing deep within her. Sharky’s thrusts into her mouth slow to a halt, and then the two of them seem to come to a mutual agreement and begin to thrust together, one into her throat and the other into the tight warm embrace of her pussy, the shockwaves from the adjacent impacts seeming to meet in her middle until she’s moaning in miserable arousal, overwhelmed and desperate and needy.

Unexpectedly, Sharky hilts herself in Holly’s throat and comes. Holly splutters semen down her chin, where it drips down the bruised underside of her throat and onto the satin sheets below, surprised because she hadn’t been able to watch for the usual signs of orgasm on Sharky’s face, the way she wrinkled her nose and furrowed her brows and drew her lips back in a wicked, sharp-toothed snarl. But, after the initial shock, she swallows, gulping down a mouthful of semen that glides warm and thick down her throat, tasteless.

Things seem to slow down for a moment, Sharky’s cock tugging its way free from her snug lips and Jay’s thrusts growing reluctant and considerate, giving her a blissful moment to readjust before speeding up again, rough and deep and wonderful. Holly feels Sharky ruffle her hair, feels the tickle of her hair on the back of her neck as pieces of her bun are dislodged, and finally feels her flop down on the mattress alongside her, the vibration from it like the crash of a tidal wave. She’s only dimly aware of Sharky’s warm presence beside her as Jay thrusts hard, Holly lurching forward and hiccuping semen down her chin.

Then, suddenly, Holly is coming, that intense knot of arousal tied tight within her coming all at once undone with a snap of pleasure so hot that she sees white. She’s certain she moans, dimly aware that she screams, and completely indifferent to the thick ropes of come Jay is pumping steadily inside her, her final few thrusts coming to an unsteady halt.

Twice, someone taps her shoulder, but Holly can’t find it in herself to respond. All she can feel now is the pulse and thrub of her pussy, sticky and warm, as she comes spiraling down from the high of orgasm. She feels another tap, then fingers on the back of her neck, where her gem should be.

Suddenly, Holly is back in the real world, hearing the strangled cry that comes out of her own mouth as she flops down on the mattress tiredly, immediately swept into the warmth and security of Sharky’s burly arms, smelling overwhelmingly of sweat and arousal. She’s grateful for the blindfold still tied tightly around her face, certain that even the dim lights of her chambers would be too much for her right now, swatting Sharky’s hand away as she reaches to untie it.

“Holly, you okay?”

Jay’s voice, Holly thinks. She lets out a little groan, then remembers to nod, finally finding her words and replying, “I’m fine. Never better.”

“Really?” Sharky pipes up, and Holly can practically hear the smirk in her voice, no doubt satisfied with how well her idea had worked out.

Holly pants dazedly as she smiles up at them from behind the blindfold, through which even the filtered lamplight seems entirely too bright, unexpectedly missing the blackness of her senseless realm, already eager to visit it again. “Really.”


End file.
